fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Willy Falconer
|kanji = ウィリー・ファルコナー |rōmaji = U~irī Farukonā |alias = The Traitor of the Balam Alliance. (バラム同盟の裏切り者。, Baramu dōmei no uragirimono) Water Boy (Mizu-kun 水くん) Shark (Same 鮫) |color = Blue |text = Black |name = Willy Falconer |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 18 |hair = Black |eyes = Dark Brown |birthday = January 17th X766 |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = |mark location = Right Forearm |occupation = Mage |previousoccupation = Dark Mage |base of operations = Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous partner = Brain |status = Single |relatives = Aquadia (Foster Mom) Unamed Mother and Father (Deceased) |counterpart = Willy (Edolas) |magic = Water Dragon Slayer Magic }} Willy Falconer (ウィリー・ファルコナー U~irī Farukonā) is a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who once lived in a small fishing village close to the coast called Nomekop before both his parents died. Appearance Willy is a young, muscular, and lean tone with an average height and tan skin, amber-brown eyes, and short dark brown hair. When he was little, his attire consisted of mostly a t-shirt and a pair of shorts whatever color they were. He also wore a necklace that had a large blue gem in the shape of a dragon's eye that was given to him by Aquadia. When he was with the Oración Seis, his attire had changed to a bandana that covered the top half of his head even his eyes, a dark red shirt that has a white symbol of the Oración Seis on his shoulder with a black cloak on top, navy blue pants, and a pair of black boots. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with padding on them. After he is let go by the Magic Council, Tu-Chi provided him with some new clothes. They comprised of a gray-blue tank top with a sleeveless gray hoodie, a pair of black shorts with a belt with a silver buckle trimmed aqua, and a pair of black boots that go up close to his knees, and a pair of gloves with guards on both of his arms colored black and blue. Personality In his young years, Willy was a kind and honest boy who does is best at everything he does. When he is faced with a trial or faced with danger, he does his best to face whatever he faces head-on giving everything he has. When he was under the control of Brain, his personality drastically changed to a neutral and calm nature, always remaining stoic and showing little emotion. He's also loyal to his controller, Brain and then later Midnight and was willing to obey his orders without question, despite their circumstances. When he speaks, his pattern is almost robotic, referring to "eliminate" his enemies as he fought them. After he is broken free of Brain's control, Willy regains his former personality, however, he now is a lot more reserved when it came to his emotions and also suffers survivors guilt. As the only survivor of his village, and the only person ever able to break away from the Baram Alliance, Willy feels that whatever problems involve him, should be taken care of by himself, prioritizing his friends and family before himself. He also gets sensitive whenever people talk about his past, and tries to keep it to himself, but the pain in his heart always lingers. He cares deeply about everyone in Fairy Tail, and considers every member in it as a member of his family and is willing to protect them from harm, even doing as far as to put his own life on the line. He is also very passionate about reading and dreams of someday becoming a hero just like the books he reads. He also has a fondness of smut and erotic novels like Erza does, and instantly gets hungry whenever he smells or someone mentions his favorite food, fish. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic '(水の竜の泥棒の魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) Willy is the Water Dragon Slayer, similar to Natsu Dragneel in terms of magic, but in Willy's case, he has the ability to manipulate water. Her magic allows him to use the element of water to either attack, defend or even heal. He can change parts of his body to water into the likeness of a dragon and use the water around him to protect himself from any enemy attacks. He can also use healing magic to either heal himself as long as he was water necessary to do so or to heal another target. Willy, in addition, can consume water to restore power, but can't drink water that is polluted or he will get sick. He can also sense water currents, which he can use to predict whether a wave is coming or where the water is coming from. * '''Water Dragon's Roar ' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō): Willy's exclusive version of the Dragon's Roar. He breathes in deeply taking in some air and then unleashes a whirlpool-like blast of water at his target. * 'Water Dragon's Iron Fist '(水竜の鉄拳 ''Suirō no Tekken): ''Willy cloaks his fists with water and then punches his target. The water on his fists sometimes takes the shape on an actual dragon's claws. * '''Water Dragon's Talon (水竜のタロン Suirō no Taron): Willy covers his legs with water increasing the power of his kicks and then kicks his target. The water can also help propel him in any direction he wishes. The water on his legs sometimes takes the shape of actual dragon talons. * Water Dragon's Wing Attack (水竜の翼攻撃 Suirō no Yokugeki): Willy rushes at his target releasing a stream of water from each of his hands and then swings them at the target blowing them away. * Water Dragon's Gushing Elbow '''(水竜のガッシングエルボー Suirō no Gasshinguerubo): Willy shoots a stream of water from his elbow increasing the strength of his punch and slams his opponent with it. * '''Water Dragon's Aqua Jet (水竜のアクアジェット Suirō no akuajetto): Willy shoots water from the bottoms of his feet shooting him into the air or propelling him forward. This spell can help him go faster when he is flying in the air. * Water Dragon's Geyser Wall (水竜のガイザーウォール Suirō no gaizāu~ōru): ''Willy gathers water in his hands slams his hands into the ground making a wall-like geyser burst forth making a protective wall shielding himself from enemy attacks. * '''Water Dragon's Blade ('水竜の刃 Suirō no Ha): Willy engulfs his hand in water and straightens it making it into a makeshift blade. * Water Dragon's Wings (水竜の翼 Suirō no Tsubasa): Willy sprouts wings made of water from his back enabling him to fly. * Water Dragon's Clone (水竜のクローン Suirō no kurōn): Willy creates a clone of himself made of water. It can be used to trick his enemies or help him fight in battle. * Water Dragon's Double Star (水竜のダブルスター Suirō no Daburusutā): Willy conjures a shuriken made of water from each of his hands and then hurls them at his target. * Water Dragon's Double Blade (水竜の二重刃 Suirō no Nijūba): Willy creates a pair of twin katanas made of water to slice his enemies. He created this spell thanks to Tu-Chi's training. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Aqua Lotus: Shark Surge Fist ('水蓮鮫波動拳 Mizu no Hasu: Same Hadōken): A spell of which Willy considers as one of his most powerful spells. He charges a great deal of power enveloping his body with his magic in the form of water while concentrating on his fist. He then launches himself into the air as the water surrounding him goes bigger taking the form of a giant shark. The shark then attacks its opponent at a high speed and force and slams right into them resulting in a giant explosion of water and sending the opponent flying. Willy first uses this spell against the Dorma Anim managing to damage it in the process even with Natsu and the others being unable to damage it. He also uses it to hit Acnologia right into his eye damaging it. **'Indigo(Aqua) Lotus: Imploding Torrent Blade ('藍蓮爆水刃 Aren Bàoshuǐrèn):' '''A spell that Willy used based on Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightening Blade. Willy swipes his hands in a circular motion, and creates a powerful, devastating, torrent of water that blasts his target sending them back. His used this spell in conjunction with Natsu's to land the finishing blow on the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades.. '''Tainted Water Dragon Mode: '''Not much is known about this form, but this was first seen when during Willy's battle with Kuromen. When Willy uses its power, the color of his magic changes to a dark blue with a slight tinge of black and his eyes become vacant with the pupils invisible. In this state, Willy gains a boost of power and speed while also being able to react immediately and unconsciously to any attack using offense and defense. * '''Tainted Water Dragon Roar: '''Willy breathes in deeply and unleashes a more powerful blast of water colored dark blue and black. He first uses this powered up version of his roar when he defended the Strauss siblings from the villagers of Nomekop and when he fights Natsu as a child. *'Tainted Water Dragon Iron Fist: 'Willy engulfs his hands with blue and black water and punches his target. *'Tainted Water Dragon Double Blade: 'Willy engulfs his hands with blue and black water and turns the water into a pair of swords. *'Tainted Water Dragon Blade: 'Willy cloaks his hand with blue and black water and straightens it into a blade '''Aqua Sense: '''One of Tu-Chi's special techniques that was taught to him. This spell allows Willy to sense the water as well as the magic power within his target. He closes his eyes and then places his hand on the ground or in the water and focuses all around him. In his mind, he can see mysterious blue shapes. These represent the water and magic power within a person's or animal's body. Willy can also increase the power of this spell by dipping his hand or his body into a body of water, This can be used in a variety of ways by either using this spell to sense where an enemy, where an ally is located, or to determine a mage's level of magic. He is first using this to sense where Mira was in the forest and where the demon was heading when it attacked Osia. '''Ninjutsu: '''Like his master Tu-Chi and his father figure Finn, Willy is a skilled martial artist as well as a swordsman. '''Master Swordsman: '''Willy is a master of the double katana making him an excellent swordsman. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Willy's speed, as well as his reflexes, have shown to be very good, enough for him to dodge attacks from Finn and Tu-Chi thanks to his training. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Willy is a proficient unarmed fighter. When he's not using his swords, he uses his dragon slayer magic in a mix with his punches and kicks. '''Immense Durability: '''Willy has proven to be very durable in times of battle. He's managed to take a blow from the demon that was attacking Osia right in his abdomen and he was still able to get up and fight even when the demon possessed Mira. Trivia * The images for Willy were helpfully provided by xXSweetVanillaxX and LadyCreepasta666 from Deviantart. * Willy's name is based on the main protagonist whale from the movie, ''Free Willy. Category:Original Character Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Leviadragon666 Category:Water Dragon Slayer Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Protagonist